Blind Date
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Eren is forced to a blind date. The out come might not be what he expected but would he regret it? A Modern AU, Levi/Eren
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Here is again a SNK fic that I just thought up.. in middle of the night no less and just had to write it out or I'd go insane and probably not get much sleep. This reminds me how I once had to get up in the early morning at 4 am to write a story that just came out of nowhere.. and I gotta say it turned out ot be one of my best fics ever even if I say so myself(and now it is gone boohoo).

I dunno why Jean always ends up being the "bad guy" in my stories :P

I just think that he is the best person to come up with all these weird ass things to put Eren through! ...ok that came out wrong.

I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 1**

"Eren, you got to go! Everything has been arranged already. You only need to show up. You don't have to stay if you don't want to." Jean pleaded, dramatically clinging to Eren's shirt.

"I don't want to go in the first place!" Eren swatted his hands away but that only caused the horse faced teen to hug his leg.

"Pretty please." Jean's version of puppy eyes was ridiculous and angered Eren even more.

"Eren," Armin spoke from his other side. "Jean is right. You can leave if you don't like your date."

Eren turned to face his best friend, after giving Jean a glare of death. "Armin, you gotta be kidding me. I never asked for any of this. I am happy being single."

"Yeah right," Jean snorted and as soon as Eren returned to glare at him he put the puppy eyed look back on his face.

"Then you got nothing to lose," Armin said with a hopeful tone that Eren just couldn't disagree with.

Letting out a big sigh, looking from Armin to Jean and back. "Ok, fine."

Jean let his leg go, throwing his arms up in the air. "Yay!"

Unknown to Eren Armin had no idea who his blind date would be. It was all Jean's doing and if Eren had known this, he would have never agreed in the first place.

The place for the date was a restaurant that he often went to with Armin and Mikasa. He had been told that his date would be waiting at their regular table which had been reserved for the night just for them.

Eren sighed nervously as he walked into the restaurant. He didn't look forward to the awkwardness that was sure to follow when he had to break it to his date that he had to leave. He had played the whole scene in his head many times to get it right. He would be able to do this just as he had rehearsed. Sit down, tell them you are sorry to cut it short and walk out. Simple plan.

But as it turned out, nothing is simple as it first seems. He rounded the corner and came into the view of the table he was supposed to sit at and stopped in his tracks. This had to be a joke. He had imagined that his date would be a woman and, given that Jean had something to do with the pick, some plain looking librarian, but instead the person was a man and anything but plain.

Eren stood there looking at the man he was supposed to have dinner with. He wore a sleek black blazer with a black collared shirt under it. Couple of the top buttons were undone to give a casual look. His black hair was shiny like it had been freshly washed and Eren noticed he had a military style undercut. His black slacks were obviously tailored like rest of his clothes. Everything about him screamed money and business. Eren had no idea why this person had agreed to a blind date in the first place. He must have enough suitors to last for every single day or his life.

Eren's thoughts were disrupted when the man noticed him staring. Automatically Eren began to walk over to the table. He didn't want to seem like and idiot just standing there in which he probably had already failed.

"Hi, I'm Eren," he said, offering his hand for a shake as he stopped next to the table. The mystery man's hand was cool and smooth as he took Eren's in his own.

"Levi," his voice was as smooth as he looked. Something about this man made Eren unable to look away. His eyes were greyish blue like an ominous storm in the horizon, he noticed. His pale skin was brought out even more by the color choice of his outfit. Eren sat down and reluctantly looked away as he picked up the menu to glance thorough it. It was just an excuse to give his hands something to do. He already knew what he was going to order anyway.

His plan of leaving long forgotten he looked up to his date, Levi. "I had no idea what to expect when coming here." Eren admitted. This man intrigued him. The look on his face could have fooled anybody into thinking that he didn't give a rat's ass about what was going around him but his eyes flicked with emotions. The subtle movements of his face spoke in volumes to Eren.

"If you had turned out to be a woman, I would have walked out."

"I see," what else could Eren say?

The waitress arrived just in time to ease the tension Eren was starting to feel. He had no idea what he should say to Levi. His presence almost demanded him to keep his mouth shut, too intimidating. This man had to be a boss of some firm or corporation. He'd be perfect for it.

Eren put the menu away and told the waitress his usual order. Levi stated his and the waitress left almost too soon.

"How old are you?"

The question was not something Eren expected from the man sitting across him. "I'm twenty one," he almost wanted to add 'sir' at the end of his utterance. It would have seemed fitting. His age seemed to awoke some irritation in Levi, at least if he could judge the way his eyes narrowed slightly. "Is that a problem?" Eren dared to ask. He had not even started to question Levi's age but now this blind date started to seem ridiculous. Levi surely was not twenty anymore, right?

"No," Levi answered curtly.

The waitress returned shortly to bring them their drinks.

Levi leaned on his fingers, clenched under his chin. "So," he started to say, his eyes raising to meet Eren's. "What was it that you expected to find at this side of the table?"

Eren liked Levi's voice. It resembled the lazy waves of an ocean, steady and soothing. "Knowing my friends I was expecting someone boring, someone appropriate."

"Hmm?" Something flickered in the blue eyes. "Am I inappropriate then?"

"No," Eren rushed to say. "I mean some sweet next-door-girl who they think every boy should date."

"And why do you think they set you up with me?"

Eren was at loss of words. He didn't even know who was responsible for this in all honesty. There was no way Armin would have picked a person like Levi. "I am not sure."

Levi smiled slightly, looking down at the table for a second. "I have a fairly good guess who is behind all of this. Does a name Hanji ring any bells?"

Eren tilted his head to the side as he racked his brain for an answer. "Yeah, I think I have heard Armin mention her couple of times. She is a friend of yours?"

"You could say that," Levi said mysteriously. "I think I was right to trust her judgment in this."

Eren couldn't help but blush lightly. That was a compliment, right? He coughed into his hand. "So what do you do for living?"

"I'd rather not talk about work tonight."

Could evading the subject be more clear? Eren wanted to shake his head. He didn't need to know what this rich guy did. It couldn't be anything bad, right? Although given his appearance he could have been a mafia boss for all he knew.

"You are a student, right?" Levi eyes were boring into his once again. Eren felt somewhat hot under that gaze of his.

"Yeah, it's my second year in the Trost University." Eren traced the surface of the table with fingers. He had to admit he didn't want to talk about his school life that much either.

"Then why are you here? There must be date worthy people in the University."

Eren hesitated. He wasn't sure how to answer. He opted on lying but it didn't seem the right thing to do. "I was kind of forced to come here."

Levi drew his own conclusion and it hit the nail on the head. "So you have been single so long that your friends are trying to get you laid. I like your friends already."

"Pfft," was all Eren managed to get out of his mouth.

"I am right, aren't I? No need to answer. It's written all over your face."

Eren fought against the blush that tried to creep upon his face again. "So what? I am fine being alone."

"Is that so?" Something flickered in the blue eyes. "Ok, _Eren._" The way Levi said his name carefully sent shivers around his body. "This night can end in two ways. We either go our separate ways or you end up in my bed. Which do you choose?"

Eren's eyes widened, his mouth going dry. Heat pooled in his nether regions, surprising him. He had not even thought about such a thing yet. This was supposed to be just a date not a sex hunting party. He was once again glad that the waitress returned, this time with their food.

"You don't have to answer yet," Levi said, turning his attention to his meal.

Eren nodded even though Levi probably didn't see it. He stole glances at the man as they ate. He was hot, he had to admit at least that. So this would be a one night stand? Eren contemplated it. He could do worse but what if Levi was here just for an easy lay, he asked himself bitterly. Then again, would he ever get another chance to sleep with someone like Levi? Probably not. The notion of sleeping with Levi did excite him and those god damn eyes of his made him melt.

"You don't seem the type that would need a blind date to find company."

Levi chuckled. "This was not my idea but I thought why the hell not, I might meet someone interesting."

"And?"

"You seem interesting enough. Not that many get invited into my bed."

Eren would have thought that Levi had someone to warm his bed every night if he so wished, Maybe he did and Eren was just a temporary relief. "I am not sure if I should take your offer. It does sound tempting but…"

"But you want more than sex?"

"Well yeah. I'd like to see you again rather than have a one night stand." Eren took gulp from his glass of water and hoped he didn't come across as too demanding. He wanted to see if Levi would give them a chance. There was something about him that Eren just couldn't put his finger on and he wanted to know more.

"I'll compromise. If you take my offer, we will meet again," Levi said as he poured himself some more wine. He made the liquid swirl in the glass with a flick of a wrist.

Eren still wasn't sure. He spent few moments trying to decide until he threw caution into the wind. Oh what the hell, he wanted this man too much to pass this opportunity. "I'll accept your offer."

"That is what I wanted to hear." Levi picked up the menu and quickly flipped through the end of it. "Have you decided what you want for desert?" Levi's eyes were not on the menu when he said this.

Why did Eren feel that there was a hidden notion in that sentence? For the love of god he could not look away. "Yeah," he answered weakly. He tried his best to tore his eyes away from Levi's but something in them just kept his in place. When Levi finally looked away, Eren almost sighed out loud. His heart couldn't take this. He turned his head away to look at something else. He kept avoiding the man's gaze for several minutes. The waitress came to take their plates away and took their order of a slice of chocolate cake for Eren and an espresso for Levi. Eren had done good job at not looking up but his mission failed when he reached for his glass of water. Levi's hand landed on his wrist.

"Eren."

Eren was sure his heart would stop any moment now. His hand tingled where Levi was touching it. Somehow the prospect of sex had his mind completely jumbled and out of control. His friends had been right. He needed to get laid. The fact that he would excited him beyond reason.

"Eren," Levi's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Ye-yes?"

"Did you drive here?"

"Huh?" he looked confused for a moment until his mind comprehended what Levi had asked. "No, I don't live that far away."

Levi nodded but did not release his hold which Eren expected him to do. Eren took the water with his other hand as quickly as possible before he was completely incapacitated.

Levi was amused by his antics. "You could just pull your hand away if it bothers you that much."

"It's fine," Eren said, sipping his water. Levi's thumb was moving slowly in circles on the back of his wrist. Their position was not exactly comfortable but Eren didn't dare to move.

The waitress appeared once again, this time with their desserts. Instead of letting go, Levi pulled Eren's hand closer and took it in his hands. Levi thanked the waitress and asked for the bill.

"Separate or?" The waitress asked.

"I'll pay for it," Levi said without hesitation.

"I can pay for myself," Eren protested but was shot down. "Hmph, I'm not penniless."

"Maybe not but this is my treat, get over it." Levi returned his attention to Eren's hand when the waitress was gone. He fiddled with Eren's fingers and Eren let him. He took the chocolate cake piece he ordered and dug into it. He noticed that Levi's attention was not on his hand anymore as he stuck a spoonful of the cake into his mouth again and again.

Levi's fingers tightened around his hand as Eren deliberately slowly sucked on the spoon. Eren chuckled. He felt good at being the receiving end of such attention. It had been a long time since anyone had given him such looks or showed him that they wanted him. He was sure Levi wanted him, there was no doubt about it. As to why that was, he could only guess and he was not good at guessing. Besides he did not want to ruin his good mood with silly theories why someone like Levi would want him. It was a fact and he was going to enjoy it as long as it lasted. They could proof to be horrible in bed together and thus never meet again.

Eren lifted his gaze to Levi's as he ate the last spoonful. It was there, the lust. Eren cleared his throat and that seemed to remind Levi he had ordered something too. Levi drank the espresso as quickly as possible, his other hand still covering Eren's. The waitress returned with the bill and Levi had to let go of Eren much to his disappointment. Levi gave a generous tip to the waitress and got up from his seat.

Offering his hand to Eren he said, "Shall we go?"

* * *

AN: Hmm.. should I continue this story line or not?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** I decided to add this smut in cos I went and said something about it in later AN's (the smut made this chapter twice as long as it was previously).

Enjoy!

**Blind Date**

**Chapter Two**

Eren smiled and took the offered hand. He was more than happy to leave. He realized how short Levi was as they walked over to his car, a black Porsche. _Mafia boss, definitely_, Eren thought as he slipped on the passenger seat. The engine roared to life and Levi didn't waste any time reversing out of the parking spot. He handled the car so effortlessly, shifting gears, accelerating without Eren even noticing. Eren grimaced when he thought how Armin drove his car.

"Is there something you want to complain about?"

Eren realized Levi had been glancing at him once in a while as he drove to where ever their destination lied. Eren shook his head. "No, I was just thinking about Armin whose driving skills leave a lot to wish for."

"Eren, I will be very disappointed if you keep thinking of Armin while I'm giving you a ride."

Eren blushed and didn't answer which caused Levi to ask, "Regretting this already?"

"Not yet." Eren couldn't take his mind of Levi's words. His heart was hammering in his chest. In order to calm himself, he looked out of the side window.

"Hmm," Levi kept his gaze on the road ahead. "If it makes it any easier I'll admit this was not exactly what I planned to do."

Eren's head snapped back to face the older man. "You could have fooled me," he said smiling.

"Well, I decided that coming off as a sexual predator was not what I wanted after all." Levi's smirk made Eren feel relaxed but his next words did everything but that. "Not that I mind hunting when the prey has a hot piece of ass like yours."

"Oh god stop," Eren laughed nervously. "You don't need to say such things to..."

"To get a piece of it?"

"I already agreed, didn't I?" Eren could not keep the smile off his face. He could swear Levi was speeding because the car made a slight drift when he made a turn. Eren was not scared. Not at all because the throbbing in his pants made him forget all about the fear of dying. He nervously wiped his hands on his thighs which was a move that did not go unnoticed by his driver. Eren almost said sorry for distracting Levi. He decided not to make any unnecessary movements until they were at their destination.

They pulled up at a multi-storey building on the better side of the city. Eren did not have much time to enjoy the scenery nor did he want to when he felt a strong hand on his thigh. The touch alone sent shivers around his body but when he saw the look in Levi's eyes, his breath hitched. The intensity of his gaze was powerful enough to pull him in. Unconsciously Eren leaned in towards Levi. He realized what he was doing when Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt, stopping him from coming any closer.

Eren almost didn't dare to breathe as their faces where only inches apart by now. Levi's gaze was sweeping over his face, meeting his eyes in the end.

"You can still walk away," Levi softly breathed out.

Eren did not understand why Levi was trying to give him a chance to say no again. He decided not to answer with words but with actions. He closed the distance between himself and Levi, opening his mouth to sweep his tongue across the silky lips that had tantalized him all night. Levi had the same idea and their tongues battled for dominance that Eren gave up to him gladly.

The hand on Eren's thigh moved up to his crotch. Eren gasped, pulling back from the kiss. He took a couple of deep breaths and said, "We better go inside." He experienced a slight feeling of loss when Levi let him go and they got out of the car. The older man reached for his hand right away as they made their way towards the building.

Eren let him guide him through the front door into a small elevator. Eren entered it first and leaned against the back wall. Levi pushed the button for fourth floor. He didn't miss a moment as he pushed against Eren and kissed him. As soon as the elevator stopped so did the kiss. Eren was sure his shirt was going to rip as Levi grabbed him by it and hauled him out of the small elevator to his apartment door.

Levi pulled him inside the apartment that Eren had no time to see. Their lips crushed together, hands frantically getting rid of each piece of clothing. Levi kept backing away from the door, guiding Eren further into his realm between kisses and bites. Eren would have been amazed they did not stumble on their way if he had cared.

Rest of his clothes came off when he was pushed down on a bed. Eren watched as Levi grabbed a condom from his nightstand drawer, tossing it to him before returning to him with lube tube in his hand. Levi stripped the rest of his clothes while Eren opened the condom. Eren beckoned Levi to him and it worked like he had pulled him in by a string.

Eren sat up as Levi moved closer, Levi's hands traveling on Eren's legs, pushing them apart. He knelt between Eren's legs and Eren pulled him into a hungry kiss. As soon as Levi arms were securely around him, Eren slipped his hands between them to put the condom on Levi's cock. Earning a groan out of the man as he completed his task. Levi lifted Eren off the bed on to his lap, leaving love bites on his neck. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi, licking the shell of his ear.

He heard the quiet snap of the tube as Levi coated his fingers with the lube. Eren suckled on Levi's earlobe, whispering into his ear, "I want it hard and fast."

"As you wish," the man answered as he slipped a finger inside Eren. Levi was a bit rough with his fingers. It made it clear to Eren that Levi did not want to wait longer than necessary. Eren reached for the lube, coating his fingers. He leaned back to look into Levi's eyes as he spread the lube on his cock. The lust was blazing in the stormy eyes. Levi's fingers pulled out of him, hands grabbing Eren's hips.

Eren shuddered as Levi pushed into him slowly, making sure he was not hurting him in the process. Levi let out a sigh as soon as he was fully seethed inside him. Eren initiated the act itself by moving his hips up and down until Levi lost it and took over. Levi's hands were gripping his hips almost painfully as he set a fast pace.

Eren sank his nails into the man's back, arching his back when Levi hit the right spot, mouth open in silent cry. Levi's mouth was hot against his skin, teeth sinking into his shoulder occasionally followed by a soothing tongue. Eren loved the grunts coming out of Levi's throat.

Eren moaned when Levi suddenly pushed his hips down hard. Just as sudden was their change of position when Levi pushed Eren on his back on the bed. He lifted one of Eren's legs over his shoulder, keeping up the nearly frantic pace. His tongue lapped at the body under him, drawing circles on the skin. Eren wrapped his free leg around Levi's waist, urging him on with every thrust.

Their bodies were glistening with sweat, pleasure building between them. Levi leaned on his elbow to reach for Eren's cock. Eren cried out when Levi's fingers circled his sensitive member. He cursed under his breath, locking eyes with the sexy devil currently teasing him.

The intense gaze of Levi's and his hand pumping on his cock, grazing over the sensitive tip, brought Eren over the edge. He arched his back as he let out a strangled cry, coating Levi's hand with his cum. It didn't take long for the man above him to succumb to the wave of pleasure himself as well.

"Wow," Eren managed to say between breaths.

"You're welcome," came a response from the guy lying on top of him.

Eren laughed, he was shivering with pleasure and he did not want the feeling to end. "We are going for a second round, right?" he asked, unwilling to let the night end there.

"Once I recover, yes," Levi said, not making any attempt of moving. "I wouldn't let you leave even if you wanted to."

"You'd tie me up?" Eren asked with a teasing tone.

"Yes. I do own a pair of handcuffs," Levi gave Eren a smirk with a wink.

Eren's eyes lit up. "You do? Would you tie me up if I asked you to?" Eren sounded hopeful.

"If you want to then yes."

"Then go get them."

"Give me a break, brat."

Eren chuckled. He affectionately pushed a loose lock of hair behind Levi's ear. Eren continued to pet Levi's hair until the man groaned and pulled out of Eren. He got up from the bed, discarding the condom as he went to find the damn handcuffs.

In the meanwhile Eren enjoyed the view of a naked man walking about. He hadn't had the chance yet to appreciate how Levi's body looked. Levi was not overly muscular but Eren could see that the man obviously kept himself fit in one way or the other. _A Mafia boss who goes to the gym, perhaps? _Eren thought. He had no real evidence what Levi's occupation was but he was starting to wonder.

Whatever it was, it didn't matter as long as that ass belonged to him. Eren shocked himself with his possessive thoughts. He mentally hushed himself. This was too early to get attached like that or even think such things. First he'd enjoy himself and then if Levi wanted to pursue something more serious, he'd give these thoughts a free reign.

Levi returned with the cuffs. "You can get out of these yourself if something goes wrong."

"What could go wrong?" Eren asked as he offered his wrist to be cuffed.

Levi locked the cuff around the wrist. "If I do something you don't want me to or the building burns down."

"Unless you plan on killing me, I see nothing that could go wrong." When the cuff was securely around his wrist, he pulled his hand back. He then cuffed himself to the bed. He did make sure he knew how to open the cuffs in case the building would indeed burn down. He did not want the fire brigade to find him like this.

"If I wanted to kill you, it'd have to come later because now I have other plans for your body," Levi said as he got a new condom.

"I can imagine," Eren said as he got comfortable on the bed.

"You won't have to imagine anything. I'll show you." Levi's voice was low and Eren blamed it for the shivers traveling down his body.

Levi descended to hover over him, kissing him with his tongue prodding for entrance into Eren's mouth which the younger man granted. Levi's hand slipped between Eren's legs and inserted two of his fingers inside him, searching for the spot that would make Eren shudder. The pitch of Eren's groans told him when he found it.

Teasing his new lover, Levi trailed kisses down his chest, pausing to give each of his nipples some attention. His teeth scrapped over the sensitive skin, his tongue soothing away any pain that he might have caused. Breath hitched in Eren's throat, his back involuntarily arching slightly as Levi continued his sweet assault on his body.

If Eren had known it would be like this, he would have made them skip the dinner. Eren had had relationships with guys before but no one had ever come close to doing something like this with him. All of those guys would have thought he was weird if he'd suggest the use of handcuffs or anything of the sort. They clearly had not understood the appeal of being or having someone completely at your mercy.

His thoughts were cut off by Levi's fingers steadily causing waves of pleasure rip through his system. The blue eyes looked up to him and Eren almost came right then and there, again. He was already trembling all over, hardly being able to keep the noises from escaping his mouth. He couldn't bear to look into those eyes of his. They were boring right into his soul, making him feel completely naked under their piercing gaze.

"Take me from behind," Eren said breathlessly.

Levi said nothing as he turned him over, his fingers slipping out of him in the process. "On your knees," were the words that commanded Eren. With Levi's help soon his ass was up in the air and his face hidden between his arms. He was grinning, enjoying himself far too much. If sex with Levi was always going to be like this, he'd want to keep him forever.

But now he was preoccupied by those fingers returning to torture him, moving in and out ready to drive him mad. This time around Levi was taking his time, making Eren moan under his touch. He shuddered and he realized that Levi had not even touched his cock yet. He became painfully aware that he wouldn't even need to in order to make him come. He had not experience this kind of feeling before. What he had thought was love had just been lust and nothing compared to the lust he was feeling for Levi. He was not sure he wanted to know what loving Levi would feel like.

This was not the time to think about such things as Levi was once again buried deep inside him, moving in slow pace. Eren was sure he meant to kill him slowly with sex. The thrusts were aimed precisely to rub against his prostate. Eren cursed under his breath as he couldn't keep his voice down.

"I'm sure the neighbors love your voice," Levi suddenly said, sounding just as out of breath as Eren felt like.

"Shut up," Eren hissed. His embarrassment quickly fading away. "Faster," he pleaded.

"No," Levi grunted, continuing the slow torture.

Eren tugged at his restrains, briefly letting the treacherous thought of setting himself free enter his mind, but that would defeat the purpose and destroy the sweetness of this situation he was in. He continued to be rocked in the most gentlest of rhythms, fighting back the urge to come.

Levi was still neglecting his cock. Eren begged him, "Touch me." but he only got a grunt as an answer. Levi broke the pace and made the thrusts long to make Eren feel all of him.

"Fuck," Eren cursed quietly, biting his own arm as he found his release.

* * *

Next morning Eren woke up to notice he was alone in bed. He turned around to see Levi with a cup in his hands, standing out on the balcony. He wasn't sure if he should just gather his clothes and leave or what. He sighed and decided to just continue staring at the marvelous body outside in the morning sun. Levi was only wearing loose pajama bottoms. Eren blushed when he saw red scratch marks on his back.

The previous night now replaying in his mind, he groaned. Last night had been wonderful. Now he needed a shower and to take care of his hard on. Levi obviously heard his groan when he turned to glance at him before walking back inside.

"Good morning," Eren said, stretching his arms and legs but not getting up yet. Levi did not answer him, instead he walked over and put the cup away. He slipped under the covers, covering Eren's body with his own. Eren unconsciously let him between his legs, he blushed as he realized this.

Levi kissed his jaw a few times before saying, "Good morning." in a low voice. "You need a shower."

"And this was your way of telling me?" Eren asked incredulously as their bodies were pressed completely together.

"I thought we could have some fun before I kick you out of the bed to change the sheets," Levi murmured against his neck.

Eren gasped when he felt Levi's teeth bite down on the sensitive skin. "Why don't you join me in the shower?"

"Already took one." His hand slipped between them, wrapping his hand around Eren's hardened member.

Eren watched Levi disappear under the covers and soon felt his mouth on the tip of his cock. Eren grasped the edge of the covers, letting out a moan as the mouth on him took him in, a tongue deliciously dancing around his shaft. He didn't want to know where the man had learned to use his tongue like that. He was suddenly jealous of all the possible other people who had gotten to experience this as well. A hand at the base of his cock, bumping in slow rhythm, mouth at the top and that tongue. Eren did not last long and he cried out a warning to Levi. This man was going to be end of him.

* * *

It was past noon when Eren finally was able to leave home. Levi had made him breakfast and demanded to have his number so he could arrange their next date. Eren did not get his hopes up. He had crashed and burned by doing that too many times already. He decided to wait and see how this turned out. Maybe Levi would call or maybe not.

He entered the apartment that he shared with his best friend Armin. The said young man appeared from his room. "Eren!" He looked him up from head to toe. "You were not home last night at all, were you?" Mischief was clear in the blond's eyes.

Eren tried not to smile as he walked past his best friend. "Maybe," he said.

"You are still wearing the same clothes than yesterday, you know." Armin smiled knowing what that meant.

"He is?" Jean appeared next the blond, doing the same check out of Eren's appearance as Armin had.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see Armin," he said quickly. "Are you sure you did not spend your night alone in some hotel to trick us?" Jean was grinning, teasing Eren. He did not obviously believe that the date had ended in anything positive for Eren.

Eren just couldn't resist to wipe that grin off Jean's face. "If you really must know…" Eren started to say. "No, you are too young to hear any of it, Jean."

"Oh fuck you too, Eren!"

Eren laughed. "The best date I've ever had. Thanks to you Jean."

Jean looked a bit sick. "Are you serious? You slept with that guy?"

"Well I certainly did not spend my night in a hotel nor alone for that matter," Eren said, walking into his own room to get a change of clothes.

"It was a joke!" Jean cried after him.

"What?" Eren returned to his room door.

"We set you up with that guy as a joke. We never thought you'd stay for longer than two minutes in that restaurant."

"We?"

"Me and Hanji that Armin sometimes hangs out with. She's a bit odd and she wanted her friend to get laid so I suggested you and she was ecstatic once she saw you."

Eren was not sure should he get mad or laugh. He concluded he was too happy to get mad so he just smiled. "Whatever you say, Jean. That guy was a beast in bed though," he said, closing the door, leaving Jean looking slightly sick. He heard through the door how Armin asked if Jean was ok.

* * *

After Eren had left, Levi picked up his phone. It was time to call the person responsible. As soon as she picked up he said, "Hanji, you shit face."

"Aah lovely to hear your voice too Levi!" Hanji's voice cracked from the other end of the phone. "How was your date? Hot? Steamy?"

Levi hold the phone away from his ear until the woman on the other end stopped her shrieking. "Where the hell did you find that kid?"

"Uuuuu! Was it love at first sight?" she cooed.

"Hanji.." Levi's voice sunk to a threatening levels. "What made you think he was a good match for me?"

"Oh come on, Levi! That boy was super cute. As soon as I saw him, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that cute ass of his."

Levi covered his face with his hand, sighing. "He is so young."

"Young is good, isn't it?"

Levi stayed silent for a moment. "He is going to freak out." He voiced his uncertainty about his own age with an unsure tone which he rarely let anyone hear.

"Levi?" Hanji sounded over the top surprised. "Are you having a middle age crisis already? You are not that old!"

Silence met her statement.

"Levi," she sounded genuinely concerned. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me," she said softly, coaxing Levi to answer.

"Ok, I might have slept with him." Levi gave up but he was not going to give her the satisfaction of knowing that he indeed hadn't been able to resist Eren at all. He couldn't even begin to understand it himself.

"I knew it!" Hanji shrieked and caused Levi to pull the phone away from his ear again. "What are you worried about then? Did he make a comment about some non-existent wrinkles?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing I guess," Levi sighed, sitting down on the freshly made bed.

"Did you actually like him?"

Levi laid down on the bed. "Yeah," he answered softly.

"Why not give him a try then?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to explore a serious relationship. He does want to meet me again but that never means anything."

"Where's your confidence?" Hanji tried to lighten up the mood with a cheery tone. "You only need to ask him. He probably will say yes if he survived in the same dinner table with you and then even ripped his clothes off for you."

Hanji knew how to make him smile when he really needed it. "You might be right. Thank you, Hanji."

"Any time, honey." He could easily imagine her smirking as she spoke.

He hung up on her like he always did, letting the phone slip from his fingers on the bed. His thoughts lingered on the brunet that had just recently been there with him. He had been surprised at how open Eren was. Eren had been blushing left and right previously last night but when they got down to business Eren had transformed into a wild cat. Eren had not hesitated to tell him what he wanted and Levi liked that.

Levi felt silly for worrying about if the kid could handle the situation or not. He had been sure Eren would run away. Well, the kid still had time to do so and he probably would once he realized how old Levi was. Levi wanted to slap himself for having a sudden issue with his age. He had never before worried about it and now some young guy made all those insecurities surface. He really liked Eren and if there was anything to mess this up it would be that. Everything depended on Eren and Levi hated it.

Levi sat up sighing to himself. He could fall hard for Eren and he had a feeling that the fall had already begun.

* * *

**AN: **I love manual cars.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **Ok, I shall explain this manual car thingy that some people asked me about. If you guys have ever driven one you know what I mean but I'm guessing some people have never even seen one(?) I dunno how to explain it otherwise than saying automatic = boring , manual = exciting cos you get to shift gears and stuff, actually need to stay awake when you drive.

* * *

**Blind Date**

**Chapter 3**

It was almost a week later that Eren's phone rang. He looked up to see a number he did not recognize. First he was not going to answer, thinking it was some salesman trying to sell him a magazine that he'd never read. On the other hand he was in a noisy cafeteria at the university and thought it would be hard to hear the caller anyways. As the phone just kept ringing he cursed and answered.

"Hello?"

"Eren." He heard his name being said as a greeting. He knew immediately who it was.

"I thought you'd never call," Eren answered being honest.

"I had some work to do."

"I bet," Eren said, still thinking this guy was some criminal lord or something.

"Are you angry?"

"No, I'm not. I have been busy myself too. It's fine." His answer started to sound too desperate even to his own ears.

"Are you free on Saturday?"

"Perhaps," he answered, leaning back on his chair that hit the wall behind him.

"And maybe.."

"Yeah?"

"Sunday as well?"

Eren laughed out loud. "You want me to spend the night again?"

"That is what I was implying, yes."

"We'll see."

"Does that mean you think about it?"

"Definitely."

"You said you don't live far from the restaurant. Care to tell me your address so I can pick you up?"

Eren grinned. "Sure," he said, telling Levi where he lived.

"Ok, I'll pick you up at eight. You better be ready."

"Of course. I'll put on something easily removable," Eren said almost giggling. A few heads turned to look at him.

"Watch it, brat," Levi's voice had gone down a notch.

Eren smiled because he had that effect on the other man. "I will see you on Saturday," he said when Levi went quiet for a moment. "And I will consider staying until Sunday." He was smirking as he thought how that must frustrate his conversation partner.

"I will not take a no for an answer," Levi growled from the other end, making Eren laugh again.

"We'll see," he kept on saying.

"Unbelievable," the word left out of his mouth with a frustrated sigh. "I better get back to work. I'll see you then, brat."

"Yeah, see you." Eren smiled even after the call ended. He saved Levi's number while grinning like a fool. He predicted Saturday evening would be interesting.

–.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Eren was humming as he picked a pair of jeans and a shirt that looked good with them. He had carefully washed himself in the shower. He had noticed how everything had been clean in Levi's apartment and how the man himself was so as well. Levi had made a few comments about dirtiness in general and Eren hoped the man would appreciate the effort he had made. Secretly he hoped that his guess was right, that he had not made a wrong judgment. He wanted to prove to himself that he could read the other man at least in some way.

Levi was a mystery. He didn't talk about personal things, not about his work or his social life. Only thing he knew was that Levi was friends with Hanji, who Eren himself had not met yet but heard about. There was something about him that kept Eren's attention on him even if he did not say anything. The silences they shared did not bother him, they seemed natural and that intrigued Eren even more. He had loved the time he had spent with the other man, not to mention the night.

He sighed as he thought about it. Levi seemed to be too good to be true. First of all Levi seemed to be genuinely interested in him. Secondly, he made him laugh. Thirdly, he was too damn hot. No one was allowed to be that sexy. Eren could not wait to be in his arms again. Eren was still a bit shocked at how openly Levi had flirted with him. First he had thought those words to be just words but the man had showed him in other ways that he had meant them.

The clock struck half past seven and Eren let out a huge sigh. He was getting nervous. He really wanted to get to know Levi better. He wasn't sure how to go about it and so he ended up talking about the safest thing he could think of when Levi picked him up.

"So, when did you buy this car?" Eren decided to try to find out if Levi was some evil gangster after all. He would smoothly ask about the car and then slither the conversation towards work related things.

"I didn't."

So he had stolen it? Levi must be crazy to steal such a flashy looking car. Everyone did not have money to buy something like this.

"No, this is not stolen either," Levi continued as if reading Eren's thoughts.

"Then, you borrowed this?" Eren asked tentatively. Maybe Levi had thought of impressing him with the car or something?

"No, a friend of mine needed to get a new car so he gave this to me."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

"Wow, you have a great friend," Eren was and sounded surprised. He would like to have a friend or two like that.

"Indeed."

Eren contemplated what Levi had said. He still could not believe that someone would just give out a Porsche. "So why did he need a new car?"

Levi smiled. The brat was not letting the issue go. "He had an accident and needed a custom-made car for himself."

"That sounds terrible."

"He got over it pretty fast. I'm sure the new shiny car helped and the nice nurse that nursed him back to health. He married her."

Eren laughed. "I wanna meet this guy!"

"You might one day," Levi said cryptically.

Eren wondered if he would."Does that mean you are considering of keeping me around for a while?" He watched Levi's reaction, waiting for an answer.

Levi tightened his hold of the steering wheel. There was a pregnant pause and Eren started to think Levi would not answer at all. "Maybe," he finally said.

Eren turned his face away to look out of the side window. Maybe Levi was not as interested as he thought he was or was his way of asking wrong?

"So how did you meet him?" Eren asked casually.

"In the army."

"You are in the military?"

"I was for some time."

"You quit?"

"Yes, when I got shot in the leg." Eren's eyes widened after hearing his words and before he could ask Levi continued, "It was an accident during an exercise. I didn't stay around to see if someone would shoot me in the head next." A brief silence followed and then Levi continued by saying, "Erwin was not as lucky."

"That friend of yours?"

"Yes. Something went wrong with a grenade launcher. Two men died and Erwin lost an arm and a leg."

"Oh my god," Eren mumbled. This conversation was ruining his appetite.

Levi glanced at him. "You know what," he said. "What if we get some take-out and go over to my place and watch some movies or something."

Eren smiled because that plan sounded so much better than anything else he could think of at the moment. "Sounds good."

"Pizza or chinese?"

"Are those the only options?"

"Take it or leave it."

"Pizza then."

They ended up getting three pizzas since Levi got tired of waiting for Eren to pick one of the two that he really wanted.

"At least we got something to eat tomorrow," Eren said, carrying the pizza boxes into Levi's apartment.

"Thanks to you." Sarcasm was evident in Levi's voice.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed pretending to be hurt by Levi's words. "You don't seem so poor that your economy will crash because of one extra pizza."

"It might if you keep this up."

"That would take a lot of pizzas, besides you never told me what you do for living?"

"Nothing."

Eren looked perplexed. "Surely you do something?"

"I live by the army pension. It's enough and the only good thing about getting shot."

"You got no hobbies? Nothing like dealing drugs in the neighbourhood?"

"Sadly, no."

Eren grinned. "Good. It's good I don't have to come up with lies if the police question me about your shady business'."

Levi shook his head. "I do not want to know what is going on in that head of yours."

After finished eating they settles on the couch to watch Prometheus that neither had seen yet. It turned out that Levi liked to make comments. Eren could not take the movie seriously when Levi said things like, "Look at that! Looks like a really badly designed dildo. Of course the man fells in love with it. That is the most natural thing to do in this situation on an alien planet."

Eren tried to hold his laughter as he did not want to interrupt Levi's rant about how bad the movie was. "Who the fuck wrote this shit," Levi was growling under his breath every once in a while.

Eren was sitting sideways, leaning on his hand as he watched Levi talk. He had given up pretending that he was paying any attention to the movie.

"Good gracious, what a bunch of blind fools. This movie sucks ass." Levi chose that moment to glance at Eren only to see Eren staring back at him instead of the TV screen. "What?"

Eren hold his gaze for a moment, not saying anything. The green eyes searched his face for, what, Levi did not know. Eren's fingers lightly touched Levi's jaw as Eren leaned in to kiss him. There was something in Eren's eyes, burning under the surface of the calm green sea.

Eren's eyes fluttered shut as his tongue joined the dance between their lips. The kiss was slow, almost careful as if Eren was afraid that adding more pressure would ruin the moment. Levi would have never thought that something so simple could shake him but he felt tremors in his legs. As much as it sounded like a cliché, Eren rocked his world at that very moment with his kiss.

Eren pulled away, a slight pink hue on his cheeks and that spark that Levi had seen earlier was still alive in his eyes. They spoke to Levi with words, 'Do you understand what I'm trying to say?'

Levi swallowed thickly, he felt light-headed all of a sudden. If Eren was telling him what he thought he was, then... _No, don't jump into conclusions_, he told himself. _This could be all in your head and he just kissed you and nothing more. _But he wanted to have the green-eyed man in his life. He needed this perfect creature, who was looking at him expectantly, to love him.

Levi grabbed Eren by his shirt collar, giving him a kiss that should make his toes curl. Levi tugged him closer and Eren took the hint, straddling him. Levi's hands moved to Eren's buttocks, giving it a light squeeze. Eren's reaction to it was what he wanted, Eren kissed him with fervor.

"I want you," the young man breathed out when he broke away to properly draw some air into his lungs before attacking Levi's lips again. Eren pulled at the hem of Levi's shirt to get him to take it off. Once it was gone, Eren's own joined it on the floor.

Maybe Levi had imagined that Eren tried to convey some sort of tender feelings, it might be so but now he felt that it was more important to get him naked and riding on his cock. Eren pulled at this belt, undoing his pants. Levi halted his hands for a mere second to say, "Lube, condom."

Eren reached into his own jeans pocket and pulled out the said items. When Levi raised a questioning eyebrow, Eren said, "I had this fantasy about you and the backseat of your car."

"Interesting," Levi mused out loud. "Remind me of that the next time we are in the car."

"I will," Eren said, claiming Levi's lips in to a heated kiss. His hands continued to free Levi from his pants. Eren growled in annoyance as he had to get up to pull them off. Eren got out of his own jeans as well.

Levi watched the stripping process with lustful eyes. He would never get enough of Eren, he knew that. Just looking at him excited him, making his skin itch for his touch. Everything about him was perfect, his smooth skin and his messy hair, not to mention the green eyes. Yes, the eyes had him pinned down. Someone might have said that there was nothing special about Eren. He looked like any normal young man would look, he was not skinny nor fat but Levi could tell that he did not exercise. If he did, building some muscle, he would look like a sexy greek god but Levi preferred him the way he was.

But for now he put those thoughts aside because Eren climbed back into his arms, more than ready to be ravished.

* * *

**AN:** I apologize to anyone who actually likes Prometheus. No hard feelings, eh? Good, onwards, uumm... Xmas is like just behind the corner + new years.. so I'm gonna have a freaking holiday. I'll be back after new years. Well who knows if I update or write something in between but don't get your hopes up. I am actually going to spend time with ACTUAL PEOPLE! Omg, I know, right!?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I've spend a week without writing because I had friend over and I got a pretty damn persistent cold that just won't leave me alone.

* * *

**Blind Date **

_**Chapter 4**_

Eren was lying on his stomach as he woke up on Sunday morning. He did not want to get out of bed or even move but there was something that kept bothering him. The bother being someone called Levi who was placing butterfly kisses on his bare back, from his shoulder blades to his shoulder. Eren hummed feeling extremely lazy. Levi's hands wandered on his body in a sensual play that Eren had no strength to take part in.

"I'm tired," he said to his silent molester. "Can I sleep some more, please?"

Levi did not give up, his hands reaching for Eren's member.

"Levi!" Eren protested, finally moving to prevent the other man from touching him any further.

But Levi still did not give up as Eren curled up to protect his front Levi attacked his behind.

"Levi!" Eren cried out again, smiling but trying to sound stern. He heard a low chuckle from Levi as he slapped the offending hands away from his backside. Eren turned to look at his assaulter. "No touching unless you give me a kiss."

The look on Levi's face was worth to see, the disgust apparent. "That's gross."

Eren smirked. "Then no can do." He knew how much Levi hated morning breath and he shamelessly took advantage of the fact.

Levi seemed to be contemplating if he could give in but shook his head dejectedly. "Ok, I'll stop." Levi cuddled close to Eren, nuzzling his neck. "Stay with me until tomorrow."

"I have lectures tomorrow."

"I'll give you a ride."

Eren almost wanted to say that he already had but bit his lips not to. "I don't have my notes."

"Then let's go get them. Problem solved."

"But.."

Levi sighed, seemingly disappointed. "If you don't want to be with me then just say so."

"No, no, don't ever say that," Eren hurried to say as Levi pulled back to look him in the eyes. Levi was appeased and his features softened.

Eren smiled. "Aren't you going to kick me out of bed this morning?"

Levi hummed as if he was giving it some thought. "No need. The sheets are not that dirty." They had only had sex on the couch, not on the bed. Levi placed a kiss on Eren's chest before resting his head against the same spot.

Eren ran his fingers through Levi's hair. He could not get enough of it. His own hair was never going to be as smooth as Levi's. He was a bit envious but then again, if he could stay with Levi he could keep touching it all the time. He would not need his own hair to be as smooth.

Levi watched Eren's face as the said man played with his hair. Eren's eyes changed ever so slightly as his mood changed. The green eyes would sparkle when Eren found something funny, they'd grow dark when he was angry and they would glow when he was aroused. Levi could not believe such a thing was possible but since he met Eren he doubted his own knowledge of the universe and its secrets.

He was almost sure that the feeling he had for the younger man was love but confessing such a thing would not be easy. Not until he was sure he would not be left completely heart-broken. Eren was too good to be true. Levi was glad he had met him and he wanted to keep him near as long as possible. He had a sudden thought that he spoke out loud, "Move in with me."

Eren went rigid, eyes widening. Those green eyes hold confusion and all the warmth that they had held just a moment ago was gone.

"Too soon," was the only thing Eren said whispering it like it was a secret.

Levi was almost as surprised as Eren by this turn of events. Could he say to Eren that he had not meant to say it? It had just slipped out. He did agree with Eren's words. They had known each other for only a few days after all.

"Sorry," Levi whispered, closing his eyes as he could not keep looking at the confused eyes. Feeling unsettled, he slipped away from Eren. He needed a shower to gather his thoughts.

"Levi," Eren called after him as he walked into the bathroom.

Eren watched him go, his arm reaching out. "Levi, wait," he said but the black-haired man did not stop, closing the bathroom door behind him. Why was he feeling guilty? His heart was pounding in his chest. He turned his back towards the direction where he could hear the noise of the shower being turned on. Eren tried to calm his mind. Levi had just said it for some weird reason. There was no way Levi would be feeling anything strong towards him. No, maybe he just went insane for a second.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut as he took deep breaths to calm his heart. Eren had not even told him yet that he liked him a lot, more than he thought he should. He felt like his plan to take things easy was flying out of the window and smacking against a brick wall for good measure. Part of him wanted to rush into the bathroom and confess to Levi that he was in love with him. His heart did not want to calm down and his face burned as the thoughts of love filled his head.

The sad thing was that he was a coward when it came to love. Everything was so much easier when he did not need to lay his heart bare before the older man. Surely Levi would find someone who was better suited for him. Surely there was someone who would steal Levi from him. Levi might come to notice that he was just too inexperienced in life to be worth the trouble. There had to be something like that and Eren did not want to live through the experience.

He sighed as he got up from the bed. His heart hammered against his rib case as he walked towards the bathroom. He knew the door was unlocked so he did not hesitate trying to open it. Maybe he should have knocked just to be polite but he did not care about that right now. He had to get this done before he lost his nerve.

Levi glanced at him as he walked into the shower stall. Eren figured Levi was upset. "It's too soon. I can't do it, not yet," Eren ended up saying.

Levi nodded that he had heard and understood. Eren took over his task of washing his hair. The atmosphere was weird the whole time between them washing and deciding to go get Eren's notes. It warmed Eren's heart that Levi still wanted him to stay even after his rather blunt rejection to his idea.

"I shouldn't have said it."

Eren turned to look at the older man who was driving him towards his apartment. "It's ok. You caught me by surprise."

"I have no idea what made me suggest it. I agree that it is too soon but.."

Eren's interest was piqued. Levi was hesitating and that was something Eren had not yet seen. The man seemed to be so sure of himself all the time as if nothing really fazed him.

"Never mind," Levi said huffing in annoyance.

"No, tell me," Eren said, putting his hand over Levi's that was gripping the gear stick.

"I don't know how to put it in words. I just know I don't want to give you up any time soon."

Eren turned his head away, something swelled in his chest and made it impossible to say much of anything. "Me too," he managed to say and left it at that. That had not exactly been a love confession but close enough. It was all too soon. It almost felt like being caught in a whirlwind and there was nothing to grab on to. But Eren knew after several relationships that he needed to keep his head cool when it came to figuring this stuff out. He had once let his feelings guide his actions and it had not been pretty when he had been left alone in a relationship that he thought was the best thing ever.

He glanced at Levi. Would he be able to trust him? Would Levi love him truly and not have some other motives. All Eren was asking for was some sincerity. So far that was all he had been given but he still hold on to his doubts.

Levi pulled over to the side of the road beside the apartment building Eren lived in. Eren entered the flat he shared with Armin cautiously, Levi right behind him. They almost made it to the Eren's room when Armin's head peeked from the room next to his.

"Eren!" the blond exclaimed happily and noticed Levi. "Hello, I'm Armin," he said, extending his hand to the short man as he walked up to them.

Levi shook the hand politely and introduced himself but Eren knew that if the person had been someone else than his roommate Levi would have ignored them.

"What brings you guys here?"

"I'm just getting some notes. I won't be home tonight so you can throw any kind of wild party you want while I'm gone." Eren opened to door to his own room but before he could enter Jean appeared next to Armin.

"Ooh, Eren and who's this?"

"Guess," Eren said, walking into the room. He had no time for Jean's idiocy thus he ignored him.

Eren smirked as Levi answered Jean, "Levi." and walked after Eren, closing the door behind them.

Eren picked the folder and other things he needed, putting them into his school bag. "I'm sorry for the mess. I was not expecting you to see this." When he did not hear an answer he turned to see Levi looking at some pictures he had on the wall next to his bed. Eren walked behind him, dropping the bag near the door.

"Your mother?" Levi pointed to a photo of Eren as a small kid in his mother's arms.

"Yeah, she died when I was seven. That is the last picture taken of us together." Eren looked at her smiling face that he sometimes missed to see. He could have used her advice right now. Maybe she could have been able to tell him if Levi was the right one.

Levi took hold of his hand and pulled Eren with him to the young man's bed. Levi sat down and pulled Eren between his legs to hug him. "I'm sorry."

Eren petted Levi's hair. He was not sure what the other man was apologizing for. "Why?"

"I was too pushy."

Eren laughed. _Too pushy?_ Levi had only asked him to stay with him permanently. "Don't worry about it. If you are still with me after a few months I might reconsider your proposal."

Levi's arms tightened around him. "Thank you," the older man breathed against his shirt.

"What's gotten into you?"

"We need to talk."

Eren did not like the serious tone of Levi's. "Ok, what about?"

Levi sighed, leaning back to look at Eren in the eyes. "Do you want us to be boyfriends or fuck buddies?"

Eren's eyes widened for the second time that day as he took in the question. "Well," he started licking his lips. "I'd love to call you my boyfriend if that is possible." Did he just sound uncertain and nervous? Still Eren was nervous as Levi just stared at him with those damn mesmerizing eyes of his. "What?"

"Nothing, that settles that then," Levi said simply, tugging at Eren's arm as he laid down on the bed.

"That's it?" Eren asked as he followed Levi's lead and straddle his hips.

"That's it. Now you can't cheat on me, Eren."

Eren blushed. "Pfft, as if I would have even if… Never mind that." He had other things in his mind now than talking as Levi slipped his hands under his shirt.

"Tell me, would you be able to cheat on me?" Levi pulled Eren down by his shirt, his voice low and husky. "Would you be able to stop thinking about me as someone else touches you like this?" He ran his hands up Eren's sides, pulling the shirt off him in the process. His fingers circled around Eren's nipples.

Eren placed his hands on either side of Levi's head as he let the man touch him as he pleased.

Levi pinched one of his nipples and straight afterwards soothed any pain away with gentle fingers. "Would you be able to forget my kisses when someone claims your lips?" Levi pulled Eren down to kiss his lips gently several times. "Would you forget everything about me if someone else took you as their own?" Levi's hands snaked their way to the buttons of Eren's jeans.

Eren's breath ghosted on his cheek when Eren whispered, "No."

"Would their touch get you this excited?" Levi asked, letting his hand fondle Eren through the fabric of his boxers. The young man was already hardening under his touch. They had not had any fun today yet and it was about time to make the brat moan. And so Eren did when Levi palmed his cock, ran his tongue on Eren's lower lip and kissing his socks off, almost literally.

"Would you imagine that it was me, doing those things to you?" He bit down on Eren's earlobe and slipped his hand past the waistband of his boxers. Eren was his victim today, victim who was panting hard and letting sweet little moans out of his sweet little mouth. "Would they know where to touch you to make you moan?"

"No," Eren answered, kissing Levi's jaw down to his ear. "They would have no idea," he continued his voice getting rough as Levi's hand worked on him.

Levi let his other hand tease Eren's nipples once again, making him shiver. "Indeed they don't. They wouldn't know you the way I do. Would your body be as honest with them as it is with me?"

"No."

Levi's smile was smug as he tugged Eren's jeans lower. He would get the brat out of these things soon enough.

At that moment someone knocked on Eren's door.

"Aah fuck!" Eren cursed. "What?" he asked, turning his head towards the door but not moving otherwise. If that someone did come in they would not see what really was going on. Eren was hovering over Levi in a way that did not leave much to imagination though.

Armin's voice called out from the other side. "Are you guys staying for lunch?"

Eren turned to whisper to Levi, "Are we?"

Levi shrugged.

"Sure why not!" Eren called out to Armin.

"Ok, I'll set the table for four."

Eren listened for a moment but Armin seemed to be gone. "Now where were we?" He kissed Levi, giving him some tongue action.

"Indeed, we better get this done or they will come looking for us when we don't show up for that lunch."

Eren could not agree more although knowing Armin he would not walk in on them. Armin knew better. It was Jean that Eren was worried about. You never knew what went through that empty head of his.

Almost like Eren had summoned him, Jean barged right in through the door.

"Speak of the devil," Eren said.

"And he shall appear," Jean continued, smirking. "Come on lover boys, get your asses to the kitchen. Armin made his famous veggy lasagna."

Eren groaned, burying his face into the crook of Levi's neck. "Jean, fuck off, please."

"Sure thing, sugar cube." Jean walked out but left the door open.

"He did that on purpose," Eren said as he climbed off the bed, pulling his pants up.

"You think?" Levi straightened his shirt and fixing his hair, making himself at least somewhat presentable. He looked at Eren, ruffling his hair.

"Hey! Leave my hair alone. Why is everyone so mean to me today?"

"Because you are too cute not to mess with," Levi answered as if it was plainly obvious.

* * *

**AN: **You have no idea how many times I kept correcting this thing. Besides why do I feel like I should be writing smut on every chapter in this story? I feel guilty when I don't. Hmmm.

I had a chat about this with my friend and I said to her that maybe I should just make this into a story of "as much smut as possible and still maintain a plotline" type of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** I had half of the chapter done and then I just had to destroy it. It was so much crap that I honestly cried blood looking at it. Ok, maybe not and still I was reluctant to throw away the 1k words I wrote (none of it made it to this chapter though hahahahahaa).

Btw, I re-posted chapter 2 with smut (some time ago) *wink wink

* * *

**Blind Date**

_**Chapter 5**_

As they left, Eren sat on the backseat of Levi's car. He got a questioning look from Levi as the man started the car.

"Where to?" Levi asked.

Eren grinned and replied, "Somewhere to be ravished, please."

"Good, because this taxi fee you cannot pay with money."

"Wasn't planning to."

Levi gave him one last look. "Off we go then." He turned to face the front. "Don't get too comfortable before we reach our destination."

The drive took about twenty minutes and the whole time Eren kept his gaze switching between the scenery and the back of Levi's head. He listened to the soft hum of the car, sometimes catching Levi's eyes glancing at him. They sat in silence as Eren let Levi take him where ever he wanted to. They turned towards the ocean but this route was not known by Eren. He had been to the main beach many times but this road they were driving took them through a thicket that continued right up to the sandy beach.

It seemed to be an unpopular place because of the long drive and thicket hiding the sands from view until you were already there. Sand dunes hid the parking lot and the thicket behind it made it rather a nice spot for secret activities such as theirs. It would do no good to have people pass them by while they were just trying to enjoy themselves.

Levi turned the ignition off, taking the keys out and putting them into a small compartment between the front seats. Eren could not fathom this course of action but he did not linger on it as Levi reached over to the glove compartment and gave him something they just might need in the minutes to come. Eren was not surprised that Levi had condoms and lube in his car. Eren set them on the floor of the car as Levi joined him in the back, his anticipation level shooting to sky high levels.

Eren was frustrated and had been throughout the lunch. They had made it out of the apartment without Eren killing Jean and thus going into jail. Eren had been hissing like a snake and it hadn't made matters any better that Levi had been trying to hide his smile when Eren looked at him. This time asshole named Jean would not disturb his alone time with Levi.

"It's cramped in here."

"All the better." Eren did not waste time as he reached for Levi's shoulders, pulling him into his arms. He threw a leg over Levi's lap. A hand was automatically placed on his thigh, tugging Eren closer as pair of hungry lips attacked his neck. Eren tugged at Levi shirt, opening the buttons as fast as he could while enjoying the kisses and bites his neck received. He couldn't stop grinning as he finally got the offending garment of Levi's shoulders, throwing it haphazardly somewhere. His own shirt joined it soon enough and Levi's breath tickled his collar bone briefly before his teeth bit down on it.

Eren moaned, he had always had a thing for biting. He loved to see marks on his body, they told him how much his partner obsessed over him and it seemed Levi was starting to pick upon that fact. Maybe Levi had seen Eren admiring his hickeys with a smile on his face in the morning as Eren brushed his teeth. Whatever the case might be Eren was happy nonetheless.

Eren tried to take his jeans off but failed, cursing and giggling.

"Stop giggling, you idiot," Levi said with humor in his tone.

"But they won't come off!" Eren exclaimed his voice mirthful.

"Let me help you," Levi said. "I'll lift and you push them down on three, ready? 1, 2, 3, hop." Levi lifted Eren's hips and so he was free at last. Eren broke into a relieved laughter, cupping Levi's face between his hands. Levi placed a small kiss on his lips quickly. "Let's see if this makes you giggle some more." Levi's hot breath tickled Eren's skin on the way down.

"Your breath tickles." Eren's grin grew wider as Levi made his decent.

Mischief filled Levi's eyes. "What about this?" His fingers attacked Eren's sides, tickling him without mercy.

"No, no, stop!" Eren shouted as he fought for air, laughing. "Ah, I can't...breathe." Eren was breathless when Levi finally stopped.

"I love your laughter," Levi said, looking at Eren in a way that made the young man melt.

"I hate tickling." Eren pouted despite the warm feeling he got from look Levi gave him.

Levi gave him an apologetic kiss on the belly. Levi grabbed Eren's cock in his hand, stroking it gently. He licked the head, swirling his tongue around it, giving it an open mouthed kiss.

Eren's laughter colored pants turned into pleasure filled ones. His hand cupped the back on Levi's head, gracing his fingers over the undercut.

Levi's fingers worked on the base, his tongue traveling up and down on Eren's length and he was rewarded with soft gasps and breath intakes. His mouth once again at the top, he slipped the tip into his mouth, taking in an inch, letting his tongue dance on the sensitive skin. Eren's hips buckled upwards and the brunet apologized, getting himself under control.

Eren cursed as Levi sank even lower on his length, taking in as much as he could. Eren did his best not to move, he resisted the urge and gasped when Levi suddenly pulled back all the way and went back down again. He repeated the action slowly a few times before setting a pace which drove Eren mad.

One of the sexiest things he had ever seen, was to see Levi's head popping up and down on his cock. Eren's hand gripped Levi's hair in a way he knew must have been painful. Eren could no longer keep his hips still, allowing himself to move them slightly. He loved it how shamelessly Levi let him fuck his mouth but it came to end too soon.

Levi slowed his pace and pulled his mouth away with a faint 'pop', leaving Eren panting and painfully hard. Levi's eyes took in the sight before him. "You are beautiful." He leaned over Eren's form. "And mine," he said, claiming Eren's lips in to a passionate kiss.

Eren got his chance to reply after the kiss, "I'm yours." He saw his own need reflected back to him in Levi's eyes. Eren hoped his eagerness was not too much when Levi finally reached for the lube. As Levi prepared him lust hummed through his body and Eren was not sure he could take the sweet torture anymore. He wanted to feel Levi inside of himself as soon as possible but he would not whine nor beg, not today.

He waited with bated breath when finally the last piece of clothing separating them was removed and a condom was rolled on. Levi pulled him close, hands on his hips, lips on his as he pushed in. Eren moaned against his mouth, gasping when they broke apart.

The car swayed along with their movements as they had sex, Eren would call it making love if he knew how Levi felt about him.

Eren tucked Levi's head against his neck to make sure he did not see as Eren mouthed _I love you. _

* * *

"I'm taking you out tonight."

Eren sighed as he sat down on the couch. "Sounds good. I am so tired."

Levi was smirking down at him. "Want me to rub your feet for you?"

Eren looked up, his eyes full of hope. "Would you?"

Levi snorted. "No."

"You're such an ass," Eren said, crossing his legs rubbing his toes. Eren watched as Levi set a CD in a player and adjusted the volume as the soft notes of a song Eren did not recognize began to flow out of the speakers.

"You are free to take a nap as long as I won't find any of your drool on my furniture." The couch dipped as the older man sat next to Eren. "Or on me."

It was Eren's turn to snort. "You are weird."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

Eren tilted his head as he focused on listening to the song playing on the stereo. "I like her voice. Very unique."

"Indeed."

Eren glanced at Levi only to see him watching him. Eren was about to ask what he was staring at when Levi's phone went off. Annoyance flashed on the man's face before he answered the call. "This better be good, fuck-face."

Eren had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from outright laughing. It would take time for him to get used to the way Levi spoke when he was annoyed. Eren tried to focus on the music instead of listening in what Levi was saying. He could hear a woman's voice coming from the other end.

The call ended with Levi agreeing to something and sighing as he put his phone away. "There goes my peacefully free Monday night. Hanji needs me to fill in tomorrow some poor guy who got their arm broken in a car accident." The way Levi said the word 'poor' sounded anything but empathic.

When Eren gave him a questioning look Levi continued, "She works me like a slave but I guess washing dishes is fun."

"What?" Eren laughed. Levi had to be kidding. "You are washing dishes and getting paid for it? That must be your dream job."

"That is exactly what Hanji said when she asked me to fill in for the first time."

Eren found the whole idea hilarious. "So she works in a restaurant?"

"Yes and she pestered me to take you there so that is where we are headed tonight."

Eren's eyes lit up. "I get to meet her?"

"I guarantee you that you will. She'll come at you like a fucking homing missile."

Eren smirked. "And you two are friends?"

"I tried to get rid of her once and she made sure I would not try again. The word persistent is not enough to describe her drive. Once she gets her hands on you, she will cling like a baby monkey."

"I look forward to meeting her," Eren said, his eyes drooping as he yawned. He had not been kidding about being tired.

Levi noticed, patting his lap. "Here, lie down." He took a blanket from the other end of the couch and draped it over Eren as the young man lied down.

"I'll close my eyes for fifteen minutes at tops." Eren promised and yawned again.

It didn't take long for his breathing to settle and he was fast asleep. Levi tentatively touched Eren's hair to see if the brat would wake up but he did not.

Levi ran his fingers gently over Eren's temple. _A boyfriend, huh? _He thought to himself. He recalled the way Eren had been nervous about the subject as if Levi would say no to dating him. He could not deny that there was an incredibly strong attraction between them and he was somewhat scared that there might come a time when they would not desire each other. Although he could not see himself not wanting the brat. It was Eren that he feared would some day realize that he needed someone younger by his side.

He took a deep breath. _These fears are normal_, he told himself. He would deal with them but the times when he was alone they always came back to haunt him. When he was with Eren, he usually did not remember having such thoughts. Eren's youthfulness made him feel young again. Eren was sincere with his words and actions. The young man was honest and reliable. What Levi really liked about Eren was how the young man treated him like an equal. Eren did not see some desperate old man when he looked at him. Or so Levi wanted to think. He would not know unless he asked which he would not.

Soft snores were coming from the man under his light touch and soon the fifteen minutes that Eren had promised turned into an hour. Eren looked so much younger when he slept, almost like a teenager which was a bit weird. On the other hand Levi could not look away from the angel like face that haunted his dreams lately. Eren was so beautiful and Eren was all his. Levi would do his best not to lose this angel that had graced him with his presence.

Eren stirred a bit when Levi ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it away from his eyes. Eren's hair had a rough feeling to it unlike his own. He had not yet met anyone with a hair like Eren's. It would get messy and stand the way it was molded into without any hair products. First Levi had thought that it was dirty but touching it had proved him wrong. Eren's hair was just like the young man himself, not needing any support. Eren went where he wanted to and did what ever he pleased without arrogance.

Levi's attention was ripped away from the hair when Eren turned to look at him. "Would you stop grooming my hair?" he mumbled still sleepy.

Levi had not paid any attention to the fact that he had indeed shaped Eren's hair in a weird shape. "It looks nice like that," he said, not being serious.

"I might not be into fashion that much but I know when my hair looks ridiculous."

Levi chuckled. "What do you want as an apology?" he let his tone drop on purpose to see if Eren would be up to anything dirty.

"Hmm, let me see," Eren said, tousling his hair into better shape.

The way Eren looked up to him, made his heart race. Levi felt like it had been an eternity since anyone had ever made him feel this way. He could not remember who that person had been and he did not care now that Eren managed to do it.

Eren reached up a hand to touch Levi's cheek gently. Levi turned his head to kiss the palm of Eren's hand.

"Lay down with me and just hold me," Eren said quietly. There would be nothing Levi would say no to when asked in such a innocent way. He maneuvered to lie next to Eren who wrapped his arms around his waist, nuzzling into his warmth. Levi tugged him close, listening to Eren's heart beat and breathing. Both of them were elevated.

"Your heart is racing," Eren said.

"Yours too."

He had not ever felt more ready to say the three little words to Eren than he was at that moment. The moment was perfect but he held back. He had already managed to freak out the young man once today. Too much might send Eren walking away.

Eren pressed his palm against Levi's chest over where his heart would be. "I can feel it," he said, bringing their lips together and placing chaste kisses on Levi's lips.

"Your fault," Levi said against Eren's lips.

"Glad to hear that." Eren's lips lingered longer and longer.

Levi could not take those gentle, not yet teasing, touches anymore. "Are you going to kiss me properly any time soon?"

"Oh sorry, I did not know my kisses don't count as proper on your scale."

"Cheeky brat," Levi growled as he claimed Eren's lips into a hungry kiss. He rolled Eren over to his back, pushing himself flush against him. Something about the gentle touches of Eren's made him pause. "Do you want to.." he did not finish his sentence as he kissed the jaw line of the man beneath him.

Eren sighed, his hands running on Levi's back. "One time was not enough?"

"Not even close," Levi whispered into his ear.

Eren seemed hesitant to say, "I'd rather cuddle at the moment if that's fine."

Levi kissed his neck. "Yes, of course." He sighed, relaxing against Eren. "Am I too heavy?"

"No, you're perfect," Eren said, hugging him close.

* * *

**AN: **Levi is a perv. Damn. Why am I surprised? I think I need to see the doctor.


End file.
